


Play The Fool

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: That smaller heathen was persistent. But The Prophet could accept this gift.





	Play The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This work diverges from the main AU sometime after It Hurts The Most in the main series.

It didn’t take long after for the smaller heathen to appear again. Well, smaller compared to some of the other heathens who could think for themselves. This smaller heathen came up just The Prophet’s shoulders.

Now that The Prophet wasn’t in a rage towards him, The Prophet saw more in this smaller heathen. He was so damaged, but The Prophet wondered if he was really beyond help from his Lord. After all...

“I noticed you’d lost your banjo and because I couldn’t find it, I found you a new one.”

It was much like the others laying around, but the smaller heathen was pushing it into The Prophet’s hands. He then stepped away sharply. 

“Why?” The Prophet asked. 

“Because you’re my father.” The smaller heathen replied.

“Then why do you care?”

The Volatile Man’s talk of his family still echoed in his skull, no matter how much he denied it. 

“I just do. Even though you did hurt me.”

The Prophet could not recall ever meeting this child before the incident over the fiddle, but he always spoke in confidence. And the Prophet could almost recall being a father. He knew the concept at least. He’d done something terrible hadn’t he? This child still trusted him despite this. 

So, The Prophet gently put the banjo on the ground, and opened his arms. The child heathen dove for a hug before The Prophet could get a word in. The Prophet let him stay buried in his chest, because the child heathen most likely had been wanting this for so long. 

And when the child fell asleep against his chest The Prophet let him rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> The goal of this story was to find a way to have this two interact without The Prophet hurting The Murk Child. I can’t believe I did it. Since it doesn’t fit into the main series, I decided to toss it into this extras one.


End file.
